monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
C.A. Cupid/Merchandise
Puppen Sweet 1600 *'Line:' Sweet 1600 *'Release:' January 2012 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' X3799 :C.A. wears a pink, white and black strapless dress. The top is pink and halfway covered by a black waist band, to which a black lace shawl is attached that rests around C.A.'s arms. The skirt sections starts off with black marking that makes it look like it's flowing from the waist band. Below that the skirt is white, which gradually changes to pink towards the bottom. At the lower end of the dress is a band of horizontally mirrored and stylized black hearts with a bow and arrow inside. She wears white earrings, her left one being in the shape of an arrow, her right one being in the shape of a bow. On her right arm she wears a simple crossbow, which comprises a long pink bangle and a bow and arrow ring in the color white, with pink for the arrow's tip and fletching. Her shoes comprise black soles and pink and white heart-shaped shackles. The two shoes feature open toes and have differeing high heels. The left shoe's high heel is in the shape of a white arrow with a pink tip and fletching, while the right shoe has an all-white bow as high heel. :The doll comes with a a black, white and pink purse resembling the heart design on her dress and featuring two curved pink arrows as handle, and a real-life sized pink doll stand. She does not come with a brush. :The doll was re-released as part of the main series. Main V5 *'Line:' Main V5 *'Release:' June 2012 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' Y4683 :C.A. wears a pink, white and black strapless dress. The top is pink and halfway covered by a black waist band, to which a black lace shawl is attached that rests around C.A.'s arms. The skirt sections starts off with black marking that makes it look like it's flowing from the waist band. Below that the skirt is white, which gradually changes to pink towards the bottom. At the lower end of the dress is a band of horizontally mirrored and stylized black hearts with a bow and arrow inside. She wears white earrings, her left one being in the shape of an arrow, her right one being in the shape of a bow. On her right arm she wears a simple crossbow, which comprises a long pink bangle and a bow and arrow ring in the color white, with pink for the arrow's tip and fletching. Her shoes comprise black soles and pink and white heart-shaped shackles. The two shoes feature open toes and have differeing high heels. The left shoe's high heel is in the shape of a white arrow with a pink tip and fletching, while the right shoe has an all-white bow as high heel. :The doll comes with a a black, white and pink purse resembling the heart design on her dress and featuring two curved pink arrows as handle, a real-life sized pink doll stand, and a diary. She does not come with a brush. :The doll was previously released as part of the Sweet 1600 line.